COTT: Stairway to heaven
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: An Archeresa story; they listen to "Stairway to Heaven" from Led Zepplin... read more of the story to see what happens.


COTT: Stairway to heaven  
Saturday, May 26th, 2007.

Couples: At the very end of it, will be AXT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the titans

Warnings: Nothing in particular

Note: Sorry, this time it won't be a JXT or a AXA songfanfic or whatever it's called. Maybe the after another fanfic of another story of AXT, I'll do a AXA and JXT, one. I put 'COTT' before Stairway to heaven, because I'll do a version of 6TEEN, Futurama, and maybe The Simpsons. And the song will be like palyed twice, k? Bye.

POV: Theresa

Characters: The gang.

Chapter(s): Only 1.  
----------------------------------------------------  
I was listening to 'Mix 96' in my car.

"Listen up, folks, a song called 'Stairway to heaven from Led Zeppelin' is coming up in 2 minutes" said the voice in the radio. I was turning up the volume. I was going to return to the brownstone, untill there was a traffic Jam. I groaned, 2 minutes passed and the music started to play.

_"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying the stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven._

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.   
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show   
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying the stairway to heaven"

The song ended. After hours of traffic, I decided to go to bed. I clicked the car off. I opened the door, then tiptoed to the stairs, and went to my room. I quickly changed into my nightgown, and someone just knocked at my door.  
"Go away, Jay" I shouted angrilly, with clentched teeth. Jay is a jerk, he kissed Atlanta like nothing, infront of me and Archie. The door opened. It was Archie.

"Sorry, Archie, didn't know it was you" I said, blushing.

"It's okay, my dear drama queen" Archie said with a love expression.

"Archie? You love me" I asked him.

"Yes I do" he said, smiling "I brought champaigne".

"How, nice" I said, smiling. I closed the lights, then we took to much champaigne, that we actually were sleeping together, as we didn't notice. The next morning...

"Archie?" Herry demanded with shock " What are you doing in Theresa's room?". That woke Archie.

"I, uhh, just.. wanna sleep with her..." Archie stammered. Herry tsktsk.

"I know why, you love her" declared Herry, laughing.

"Yeah, that's why" he said "Quiet, she's sleeping!". Herry went downstairs laughing, and told the others about me and Theresa's love.

"Oh that's fantastic" Jay said, laughing "At least I've got Lannie, and not her". That angered Archie. I woke up with confussing.

"Archie, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning on him.

"Jay said something bad about you" Archie said with anger.

"Leave that jerk alone... let's play Led Zeppelin, Stairway to heaven" I said, happilly.

"Fine" he said, nodding. I opened my stereo and put it up to number 13, and the song started to play.

_"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying the stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven._

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.   
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show   
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying the stairway to heaven"

Tears rummbled down his face.

"What a friend is Herry, I can't believe he did that to us" he said, with sadness and angered.

"Just listen to the song 1 more time" I said, sweetly. And we did.


End file.
